How to Drink a Medicine
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Naruto sakit. Tapi dia tidak mau minum obat. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selaku kekasih si pirang agar Naruto mau minum obat? / SasuNaru / Drabble(?) / HappyReading!


**Dede Da Vein** **datang lagi! Kali ini Dede pingin me-rewrite cerita yang pernah di update oleh Ilham di fandom sebelah. Silahkan di baca! *senyum sepuluh jari* Ngomong – ngomong, ffn ini termasuk apa? Drabble kah?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru.**

 **Warning :** **OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE,** **Drabble(?),** **Alur** **dan kata - kata** **berantakan, GaJe** **,** **Mainstream, .EL**

 **Note : Hanya cerita –sangat– singkat yang Dede persembahkan untuk para readers.**

* * *

 **Dislike? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **How to Drink a Medicine**

 **One shot**

 **By : Dede Da Vein**

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'NARUTO'S ROOM' . Dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar respon dari dalam. Karena itu, dia pun memasuki kamar itu. Dalam kamar bernuansa orange itu, Dia melihat Cowok bersurai pirang yang menyandang gelar 'kekasih Sasuke' sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Cowok bersurai pirang itu -Naruto- memandang cowok bersurai raven model bak pantat ayam itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Suke..." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sang kekasih.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto, sehingga cowok yang memiliki sepasang manik safir itu semakin memerah. "Panasmu memang agak turun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi" ucap Sasuke setelah mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan Sasuke. Merasa Sasuke sudah tidak memandangnya lagi, diam – diam Naruto melirik sang kekasih.

Walau sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setengah tahun, tapi Naruto masih merasa malu jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya dan bersikap _gentle_ padanya. Jantungnya masih sering berdetak dengan cepat jika mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat meraka hanya berdua di atap sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi oleh siswa lainnya. Tapi, dia menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan suasana sekolah" jawab Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn? Apa demammu kembali naik? Cepat sekali.." ucap Sasuke heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tumben sekali kau merindukan sekolah. Biasanya kau selalu mengeluh karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk atau tentang Orochimaru – sensei yang selalu menghukummu" jawab Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan.

"A-aku betul – betul merindukan suasana sekolah kok!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau merindukanku?" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Naruto kembali memerah. Dan hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

"Ka-kau menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Kekehannya berhenti ketika melihat handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengkompres Naruto sudah mulai mengering. Dengan inisiatifnya, dia mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di dahi Naruto dan berniat untuk kembali membasahi handuk kecil itu.

Namun, baru saja ia akan memasukkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam baskom kecil tempat untuk air kompres itu, ia melihat obat - obat yang tak tersentuh bersama segelas air yang masih penuh. Naruto yang sempat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju pada obat di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut segera membalikkan posisi tidurnya dan menarik selimut bergambar rubah berekor sembilan itu hingga menutupi wajahnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan cowok raven itu karena dia tahu jika setelah Sasuke melihat benda yang seharusnya dia minum itu masih utuh, Sasuke akan-

"KAU TIDAK MINUM OBATNYA, YA?!"

-mengomelinya.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat! Pahit!" Kata Naruto masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang dia kenakan.

"Kau harus minum obat ini! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan sembuh!"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Besok juga bakalan sembuh. Tenang saja!"

"Naruto! Kau harus minum obatnya! SEKARANG!"

"NGGAK! RASANYA PAHIT!"

"MINUM!"

"PAHIT!"

"NARUTO!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Sasuke segera menarik panjang nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya. Urat kesabarannya sudah hampir putus. Yang dia inginkan hanya membuat pemuda dengan surai pirang berkilauan itu meminum obat itu.

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Sasuke mengambil obat penurun panas yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menarik paksa selimut itu dan mendudukan Naruto di atas kasurnya dengan cara menahan punggung Naruto dengan lengannya. Selanjutnya, sambil menahan tubuh Naruto yang masih lemas itu, Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya itu. Ia sedikit mengerang karena lumatan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi Sasuke. Naruto tetap mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup supaya obat itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan membiarkan obat yang ada pada dirinya itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang blonde, segera memasukkan tangan kanan putih porselen miliknya ke dalam baju tidur yang di kenakan Naruto. Dalam sekejap, dia memilin _nipple_ kiri Naruto dengan keras sehingga sukses membuat Naruto mengerang dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan agar ia tidak memuntahkan obat itu, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ciuman itu sampai Naruto menelan obat itu.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya telah menipis, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menelan pil itu dan membiarkan rasa pahit dan sedikit manis itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan segera memberikan Naruto gelas berisi air putih. Naruto menengak air itu dengan cepat. Pipinya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah melebihi sebuah kepiting rebus karena serangan dadakan dari Sasuke.

"Obatnya jadi tidak terlalu pahit, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_ sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Obatnya malah semakin pahit, **teme**!" jawab Naruto sengit. Sebenarnya dia suka cara Sasuke meminumkan obatnya itu. Namun, ego-nya yang sekarang agak tinggi itu mendominasi dirinya yang kembali berbaring.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai caranya tadi. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa Naruto merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Secara tidak sengaja, dia menemukan kata – kata yang dapat dia lontarkan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang masih sakit itu.

"Begitukah? Apa aku perlu melakukan **hal yang lebih jauh** untuk membuatnya terasa manis?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian mesumnya yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, membuat Naruto harus rela tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan horror, dia-

"KAU ADALAH ORANG TERMESUM YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI, **TEME**!"

-membentak sang kekasih dengan bonus lemparan bantal gulingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Yosh.. langsung aja deh! Dede ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ffn gaje Dede berjudul 'Suki-Kirai' *peluk erat para readers*.

 _Special thanks to_ **Indah605, Nikeisha Farras, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Zia Huang, 34, No-VIZ HB, Aiko Michishige, Choikim1310, Hanazawa Kay, Shiraishi Connan, Dekdes, Minako - chan, Gici Love SasuNaru, Depdeph, Zebri JOY dan Uchiha Hime Ana-chan.**

Kalau di perhatikan, ffn SasuNaru jarang ada yang update lagi ya.. **Miyu Mayada!, Fuyutsuki Hikari!, Haraguroi Yukirin!, Mushi Kara-chan! Devilojoshi! dan PARA AUTHOR SN!** DIMANA KALIAN SEMUA?! (berisik!)

...

Ya sudahlah.. seperinya mereka semua sedang sibuk.. *pundung di pojokan*

Btw, **Mind to Review?**


End file.
